


Right Back at You, Husband

by Arver7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Husbands, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Photography, Short & Sweet, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s happy and smiling the morning after the first night at their honeymoon destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back at You, Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the picture on tumblr and couldn't not fic it.
> 
> Not beta-ed.

 

Derek’s happy and smiling the morning after the first night at their honeymoon destination. His hair is sticking up, and he’s naked from the previous night’s activities. He sits up, bleary eyed … alone. He can hear his new husband walking up the stairs, mumbling something incomprehensible.

He sees Stiles open the door quietly and peek in, smiling brightly. Hair in disarray. He’s wearing Derek’s shirt, buttoned haphazardly; showing his long, beautiful legs.

“Hi baby,” Stiles whispers as he walks into the spacious room, hands behind his back.

“You left me alone,” Derek pouts.

Stiles laughs before he kneels a leg onto the foot of the bed.

“I went to get the camera. Wanted to take a picture of you,” stiles tells him as he shows him their vintage Polaroid.

Derek narrows his eyes as Stiles lifts the camera and points it in Derek’s direction. He uses his werewolf speed to get a pillow to cover himself.

“Hey!” Stiles chuckles. “Just one, please?”

Derek holds the pillow closer and muffles a no behind it. He pulls Stiles and lays him flat on the bed, falling on top and cradling his head.

“Hi, husband,” Derek says against Stiles lips.

“Right back at ya, husband,” Stiles laughs when Derek blows a raspberry on his neck.


End file.
